


when I'm gone love me none

by malehead (cephalopop)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopop/pseuds/malehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison both have shitty boyfriends so they screw each other instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I'm gone love me none

Lydia loves Jackson. Allison knows this; she can see it on Lydia's face in those sporadic moments when she speaks of him. Lydia loves Jackson even though he was mostly lizard, even though he killed, even though he now mostly wolf.

Just like how Allison loves Scott. Scott whose pack killed her mother. They don't speak of the men very often. 

It is late, and Allison's home is empty again. It's chilly in her room and the curtains are drawn. Goosebumps run across her arms and legs. Lydia called when Allison was dressing for bed, in just a t-shirt and her underwear. Lydia looks put together, as always. She toed off her heels at the front door, but her legs still look endless in her jeans and her tank top is snug and her hair is carefully tousled.

Allison leans back against her headboard, crossing her arms across her chest. Lydia runs her fingers delicately across the crossbow on Allison's desk. "It's weird that you just keep this out."

"It's not," Allison says, glancing at her cell phone before setting it on her bedside table. "Where else would I put it?"

"I don't know." Lydia turns around to face Allison, leaning back against the desk chair. "Maybe in a closet. Or, you know, not in your bedroom at all."

Allison shrugs. "It's comforting," she says. "Easy access."

Lydia raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up," Allison says.

Lydia rolls her eyes, then walks to the bed and crawls across it, climbing into Allison's lap. "Fine," she says, and kisses her, with both hands on the sides of her face.

Allison finds solace in these moments-- the warm body of another human (she thinks that sometimes with her hands on Lydia's waist, that Lydia is also _human_ , and she also struggles, and she is also left in the dark, and she is also confused and hurt and alone) and the beautiful simplicity of it, the hard kiss of another who also happens to be deeply in love with a person who hurts.

She loves Lydia, sometimes, in a different way. 

Allison slides her hands underneath Lydia's tank, pulling her body tight against her own. Her fingers dip into the waistband of Lydia's jeans and Lydia hums against Allison's lips. Lydia drops one hand from Allison's face and slides her fingers across her collarbone, still covered by the t-shirt, and then trails her fingers barely against Allison's breast before resting on her hip.

At the contact, Allison inhales sharply, the kiss still unbroken, and Lydia nips at Allison's lower lip.

Suddenly Lydia sits back, pulling away from Allison. Her hair is more tousled now, her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips reddened from te kiss.

Allison looks at her and opens her mouth to say something, but then Lydia grips her by the hips and pulls her down, roughly, away from the headboard so she's lying flat on her back. Then Lydia is on top of her, pressing her body down against Allison's and kissing Allison's jaw just under her ear.

"Oh," Allison says, curling one hand into the thick hair at the base of Lydia's neck, and sliding the other into her back pocket.

She captures Lydia's mouth again, running her tongue across her lips, capturing the taste of her lip balm. Lydia's weight feels good on her body, secure, warm, and the curves of her waist and ass fit in her hands. Allison breaks the kiss and presses her mouth to Lydia's neck, baring her teeth and letting them drag across her skin gently, and feeling Lydia quiver against her.

Then Allison's phone goes off.

Her ringtone isn't anything flashy, but the incessant high-pitched chirping kills the mood, and Allison finds herself grimacing into Lydia's shoulder.

"Sorry," she mutters. "That's my phone. It's probably--"

Lydia cuts her off. "Answer it."

"What? No."

"Come on, answer it." Lydia raises herself up, enough to let Allison grab her phone off the nighstand.

"It's Scott," Allison says, not looking away from the screen.

"Answer it," Lydia murmurs again, and slides down the bed. She pushes Allison's shirt up and drops kisses on her belly, moving up slowly. "Dare you."

Allison bites her lower lip. She runs her fingers through Lydia's hair, brushing the stray strands out of her face, and then taps the screen of her phone.

"Hello?" she says.

"Oh, um, hey," Scott says, stumbling over his words.

Lydia pushes Allison's shirt up and then sits back, her knees on either side of Allison's thighs. She runs her hands over Allison's stomach and then up over her breasts, cupping them firmly in her hands, then slides her hands down, and does it again.

"I didn't think you'd pick up," Scott says.

Allison swallows. She looks at Lydia. Lydia smirks and leans over, and draws her tongue across the skin of Allison's breast, raising goosebumps, before she catches Allison's nipple between her teeth. Allison's back arches and she tries not to gasp.

"I did," Allison says. "What do you want?"

Lydia runs the flat of her tongue over Allison's nipple, and then slides down, down, trailing her tongue across her stomach, sucking kisses as she goes.

"I, uh," Scott says. "I just, I just miss you, you know? I miss your voice. I didn't think you'd pick up. Sometimes I call just to listen to your voice mail, even if I don't, uh, don't have a message. Um, how are you?"

Allison sets the phone on the pillow, close enough to be heard, and puts both hands in Lydia's hair. Her hips arch up towards her.

"I'm good," Allison says. She bites her lower lip and looks down. Lydia grins at her, devilishly, and pushes Allison's thighs apart and settles between them. Allison's breathing is quick and shallow. "H-- How are you?"

"Are you really ok? You sound-- I don't know, like, have you been crying?"

Lydia presses her mouth against Allison's cunt, still covered by her thin panties, and exhales. The sudden heat makes Allison inhale sharply, as shivers travel up her spine and her body tenses with anticipation. She pushes Lydia's face harder into her cut and Lydia hums, closing her eyes. Lydia exhales again, and then draws her tongue hard and flat against Allison's cunt.

"Oh," Allison says, and Scott says, "What?"

Allison bites her bottom lip again. She had almost forgotten about the phone. "I'm fine," she says. "Really, I'm-- I'm really good. How are you."

Lydia presses kisses to Allison's thigh, then across her hips and against her skin where her underwear ends. And then pulls them down and off.

"I just... I don't know," Scott says. "I miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss what we had before-- before all this."

Allison grins down at Lydia, pulling her knees up. Lydia runs her hands over Allison's thighs, holding her forefinger to her lips.

"Shh," she says.

"What can we do?" Allison says, barely comprehending the conversation.

Lydia presses her tongue to Allison's cunt again, flat and hard like before, but this time without the barrier of cotton. It's hot and wet and wonderful and then Lydia hums and the vibration is earth shattering and Allison tightens her fingers into the sheets.

"I want to see you," Scott is saying, but his words are blurring together in her mind as Lydia drags her tongue over her cunt again and again, picking up speed until she's at a steady not-fast pace, a lapping, and Allison is squirming with the need for more, her back arching and hips pressing up, and she's so wet, and if she looks down she might see her wetness shiny on Lydia's mouth and that would be too much so she keeps her eyes screwed closed.

"Yeah," Allison says, and Scott is saying more things, but she doesn't know what they are. He keeps talking.

One of Lydia's hands pushes Allison's hips down, keeping her under control, and her other hand slides over her breast and across her nipple. Then her pace slows again, and becomes more precise-- she runs the tip of her tongue over the lips of Allison's cunt, and then drags it slowly up, until it crosses directly over Allison's clit and the sudden burst of pleasure makes her hiss through her teeth.

Lydia exhales again, another wave of hot air that makes Allison shake, and then presses her tongue against her clit once, then releases the pressure and flicks it once, twice, and again and again and again in quick rhythm.

Allison's breath comes shallow and uneven as she struggles not to make noise.

"Allison?" Scott says. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here," Allison says. Her skin is covered in goosebumps, and it feels like electricity just under her skin, and she quivers with the effort of containing it.

"What do you think?" Scott says.

He may have confessed something.

"I--" Allison begins, and then goes even faster, with just a little more pressure, and Allison's sentence devolves into a wordless moan, under her breath, and she says, "I have to go," and lets go of the sheets just long enough to end the phone call.

Lydia keeps the same pace, her hands roaming Allison's torso while her tongue teases her clit. The rhythm has Allison's pleasure building, building, until she's arching her back more and more and her muscles are tense and the pleasure is a bomb concentrated between her hips and she's shaking involuntarily, but Lydia keeps her in place, her tongue never faltering.

"Don't stop," Allison says, and Lydia responds by grabbing her tight by the hips. "Lydia, I'm gonna--" and Allison's head tips back onto the pillow, her throat bared, and the bomb goes off.

She gasps as her orgasm rocks her, wave after wave of intense pleasure, like her insides are being jolted with it, like it will never stop. She curls forward, muscles tensing, and buries her hands in Lydia's hair again, holding her in place, while the quick movements of Lydia's tongue against her clit carry her through.

Allison gasps and shakes until it subsides, and Lydia's tongue moves gently against her cunt, soothingly, until Allison pulls her off.

"Oh," Allison says, and she can see her wetness shiny on Lydia's mouth.

"See, wasn't that fun?"

Allison kisses the taste of herself off Lydia's lips. "Yes." She grins and flips them over. "Your turn. Get your phone out."


End file.
